Research Goals for the Coming Year: 1. Chemical analysis of purified guinea pig basophils, including histamine, histidine decarboxylase, heparin, phospholipid, and protein content, and characterization of specialized granule proteins by means of column purification and disc gel electrophoresis. 2. Isotopic labelling of purified guinea pig basophils and passive transfer of such cells to determine circulating half life, fate, and specificity (ability to transfer CBH reactivity with basophils). 3. Preparation of an anti-guinea pig basophil serum in rabbits for studying basophil degranulation, and histamine release, and for in vivo inhibition of CBH reactions. 4. Chemotaxis experiments with purified guinea pig basophils and various lymphokines manufactured by lymphocytes obtained from animals primed for CBH or DH reactions. 5. Effect of lymphokines on histamine release from purified guinea pig basophils. 6. Studies involving basophils and macrophages in tumor destruction. Mixtures of basophils, macrophages, and sensitized or control lymphocytes with ascites tumor cells will be studied in culture using a combined cine-phase contrast, l micron section, and electron microscope approach coupled with quantitative (isotopic) measures od tumor cell killing. Histamine release from basophils will be measured.